49 Days
by mep439
Summary: She has only 49 days to live. Based on the K-Drama 49 Days. R&R SHIKAxTEMA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Based on my favorite K-Drama 49 Days**

**But I changed alot of things, however the **

**moral of the story remains the same.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Temari had everything. Friends, family and and amazing fiance. She would be getting married in just three weeks. She never imagined she'd be getting married first out of all of her friends, and just at the tender age of 21. The very lucky man that would be able to claim her as his wife was a man named Daimaru. "Man I can't believe I'm getting married." Temari said to her brothers. "Yea, never thought anyone would wanna actually marry you. Man I feel for your fiance." Said Kankuro and this comment earned him a very intense glare. "Baka!" she said as she threw her sandal at his face. "God Tem I was kidding." Kankuro whined "Calm down you two." Gaara began "Temari...I hope you're getting married for the right reasons. I truly wish for your happiness, I'm proud of you." Gaara said with a faint smile gracing his lips. Temari had never seen him so sentimental before, therefore tearing up was only natural. "Oh no, Tem don't you dare get soft on me, you better not cry! I'm serious!" Kankuro yelled. Temari walked over to her little brothers with tears forming in her eyes as she squeezed them in a bear hug. "I love you guys so much!" she sniffed "Damn I knew you'd go soft on us as soon as you fell in love" Kankuro said bringing his hand to her back returning the hug.

oOo

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" Tenten was one of Temari's best friends in Konoha. As well as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Today all of the Konoha nin were hanging out eating barbecue on their day off.

"What news?" Ino asked "It better be good."

"About Temari!" This got everyone's attention "And oh boy it's more then good Ino." Ino's eyebrow rose slightly. "She's getting married!" Tenten happily explained as all the girls squealed.

"Wow that is good news!" Ino cried "Chouji! Shikamaru! isn't it amazing?"

"Yea-" Chouji said with a mouth full or food. "It's troublesome, that's what it is. Now we're gonna have to travel all the way to Suna. Man what a drag." Shikamaru lazily said "Who the hell is marrying someone like Temari anyways?" he mumbled

"Yea I talked to Lady Tsunade about it and she has granted us all two months off of all missions to attend the wedding and help with the preparations! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Two months mission free? That's beyond amazing!" Sakura happily cheered

Naruto and most of the guys grunted "Awww man, no missions? Well at least this can be like a vacation."

"Who cares about the missions? Suna chicks are damn hot." Kiba interrupted "What we waiting for guys? Two months is a long time, we should hurry and pack so we can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Troublesome."

oOo

"Hey when are those Konoha guys getting here? Kiba owes me a drink." Kankuro whined

"The should be here later, they left about two days ago." Temari began "But I have to go Daimaru is waiting for me. See ya later ok?"

"Yea yea, just make sure lover boy keeps his hands to himself. Don't plan on being an uncle anytime soon sis." He smirked at her

"Haha baka! Very funny." Temari walked down the quiet streets of Suna until she reached her destination. It was a small Tea house were she and Daimaru first meet two years ago. She walked in and spotted her loving fiance.

"Hey beautiful." he said as she walked in his direction. "Hey" she responded "I have one last mission today before we start preparing for the wedding and stuff." she said with a smile. "Yeah, lord Kazekage informed me that it would only take a couple of hours. When do you leave?" He asked. "Whenever the Konoha nin arrive. When they get here I can set out." He kissed her on the forehead and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked seriously. "Of course, and I love you too." she smiled. "The Konoha nin should be arriving soon, so I'll go and greet them. I just wanted to see you before I headed out." She said as he stood up to kiss her once more. "Be careful alright?" "I will."

oOo

"FINALLY!" Naruto cried. "Man coming here with two months worth of stuff is a pain!"

"Yeah for once I agree with this idiot." Sakura added.

"Hey, isn't that? Yeah that's Temari!" Tenten yelled. "Temari! It's been about two years!"

"Hey Ten...Everyone. It's been awhile huh?" Temari grinned. "Well I have a mission I'll be back in a couple hours. I just wanted to make sure you guys got here safely first." Temari smiled.

"Wow you sure do seem a lot happier." Ino noticed "You must really be in love, you seem to smile a lot more."

"Yea right" Shikamaru mumbled

"I heard that you jerk, but lets pretend I didn't. I'll see you all later, the sooner this mission is over the better." Temari said as she headed out.

oOo

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey Gaara, I'm a bit worried." Kankuro said. He had a very worried look in his eyes that Gaara had never seen, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What's wrong?" He curiously asked as he sorted out his paperwork on his desk. Being Kazekage kept him extremely busy.

"It's Temari. She left yesterday afternoon it's 10:00 a.m. This mission shouldn't be taking this long." Gaara was so busy he hadn't realized that she had been gone so long. "You're correct,I hadn't realized before, but now that you mentioned it...go and see what's keeping her. You leave immediately." Gaara ordered "Right!"

oOo

"Lord Daimaru!" The two men bowed.

"Well..." he began "Did you do as I asked? Is she taken care of?" Daimaru asked

"Yes sir, she's dead. They shall be discovering the body any second now."

"Good" Daimaru stated "Let the plan fall into action." he said with a smirk on his face.

oOo

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled as he ran to her seemingly lifeless body.

oOo

"HURRY! She's losing to much blood!" The pink haired girl stated. "Hang in there Temari!." After hours of operating Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. This just couldn't be happening. How could this have happened? The hardest part would be telling her brothers about her 'condition'. She was getting married in three weeks, she was finally beginning to be happy. Why her? This couldn't get any worse. Here Sakura stood in front of all of Temari's friends and brothers. She looked down at her feet while she spoke to them.

"S-she's...I'm sorry" Sakura cried "She's in a coma...Vegetative State. W-we don't know if she'll ever wake up" Sakura said bursting out to tears and falling to her knees.

"Oh no" Tenten cried "How could this have happened." Neji comforted Tenten as she shed tears for her friend

"Can we visit her anytime soon?" Gaara calmly asked

"You can visit her tomorrow." Announced one of the doctors "And I'm so sorry this has happen to Lady Temari Lord Kazekage." She bowed as turn to walk away.

"We have to leave everyone, we'll come back tomorrow." Kankuro announced. "Let's go."

oOo

"We're am I?" Temari asked

"Dead." A voice she didn't recognize said from behind her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled "I'm dead? No Way!" She refused

"Well not technically, but you're in a pretty bad coma." Replied the nameless man.

"Who are you and why do you know so much?"

"Well easy" he began to explain "My name is Kai, and I've been assigned as your...hmm how can I put this" he asked with his finger on his chin. "I guess you can call me your guardian angel, or the grim reaper. Whichever you prefer actually."

"Wait, so If I'm not dead, why can I see you?" Temari questioned.

"Hmmmm good make a long story short, you aren't technically dead." She wore a confused look on her face as Kai said this. "At least not yet, but you will be, if you can't collect five tears from those who truly love you."

"What the hell are you saying?" She asked as he handed her a necklace shaped like a tear. "And what is this?" she asked examining the necklace.

"That" he pointed to the necklace. "Is where you will collect the tears. You have 49days to collect the tears. For the tears of the person to count, they have to weep over your physical body. Which is in a coma right now." he snickered

"What the fuck? Is this a game to you? Why the hell are you laughing!" Temari growled "You might as well return me to my body, five people will cry for me. That's easy, who doesn't love me?" She confidently asked.

"I'm sorry,but I can't do that." Kai remarked "There's one more thing." he had Temari's full attention. "There's a girl named Ayumi, she has no family, friends, or anything. She may as well be dead. You can borrow her body. She sleeps mornings and works at as long as you return home by nightfall you shall be able to pull it off."

"Borrow? Her body?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions...Yes, you'll borrow her body. Lie down and you'll switch out of her body. Got it?" Kai asked

"Yea...I think so. But what's the point of 'borrowing' her body? I'm not sure I fully understand."

Kai smacked his forehead. "C'mon Temari, why else? So that if you don't collect the tears as quickly as you think you would, you can have a plan b."

"Which is...?"

"You'll be Ayumi, but you'll still be you. Your personality will still be yours. Make friends with your friends. And Ayumi or should I say you, will remind them of yourself. They can be reminded of how much they love you and shed tears of true love. It's all about the game." He explained "Understand now?"

"Um...I think so. So can you take me to my physical body?" She asked.

"No problem" he snapped and the appeared in her hospital room.

"No! No fucking way! That's me?" She asked wide eyed as she looked at her 'guardian angel'.

"That's a common reaction." He rolled his eyes "Yes that's you, now lets go before you get emotion-...damn too late." he said as he looked at Temari tearing up slightly.

"Do worry...I won't cry. Take me to Ayumi it's not night yet. I need to borrow her body. I need to see how everyone is holding up." He snapped his fingers and the where standing in a strange living room.

oOo

"Ewwwww...it's filthy!" Temari said as she pinched her nose due to the stench in the air. "Oh god let's hurry, how do I get into her body?"

"Just hover over her, it's pretty simple." He said and Temari obeyed.

"Wow this is kinda cool, like something from a cartoon y'know?" Temari asked grinning.

"Well here's a way to contact me." He handed her a phone. "Don't abuse it cause I have no problem ignoring your 's strictly for emergencies. No I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Temari yelled but he was already gone. "Damn, ok guess I should go see Daimaru first."

oOo

It was 2:00 p.m now and at this time, Daimaru would surely be at the Tea house right now. Temari (In Ayumi's body) walked to the familiar tea house. As she entered she saw Daimaru with two men she's never seen before. She decided to take the table nearest them. A little snooping wouldn't hurt. They seemed to be having an argument of some sort.

"You useless pieces of **SHIT**! You said she was taken care of!" Daimaru yelled at the two men. "A coma? A FUCKING COMA!? I SAID I WANTED HER DEAD!"

_'No way, he was in charge of that ambush? Why would he want me dead? We're getting married. He loves me. W-what's going on?'_

"Lord Daimaru" The bowed "We're so very sorry" they said in sync. Mad would be an understatement of how she was feeling. She was fucking livid! But no matter how tough she was, she was still a woman and her feelings were hurt. Temari hated being emotional but she wasn't in her body, right now she was just a girl named Ayumi. She sat in the tea house and cried alone. She was brokenhearted. It was a whole hour before she decided to meet her friends. She arrived at the best inn in Suna and when she found out which room her friends were staying in she made her way towards their suites. She was to ashamed to visit her brothers, she's wait until later.

oOo

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

For some reason unknown to even herself, the first person she visited was Shikamaru. He answered the suite door and looked slightly confused. "Um...can I help you or something?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Let me in Laz-" before she could continue the necklace started burning her chest leaving her in excruciating pain "Ahh" she whimpered as her 'guardian' appeared. No one could see him but her.

"Whoops forgot to mention one little thing, doll. If anyone finds out your true identity, that lovely necklace breaks, and your 49days end. So...Avoid nicknames, and don't let your emotions give you away. Gotta go" he disappeared.

"Eh? Look woman, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone

"I'm fine," She said "Wait, actually can I come in?"

Once again he raised his eyebrows "If I say no will you think I'm an ass?"

"No, I'd think you were an asshole though!" She said as he began to close the door."Look I just wanna talk It's about Temari! We're really good friends!" She shouted before he closed the door.

"That troublesome woman eh? Always in trouble. Alright come in." he said moving out the way allow her to enter. They sat on the couch in silence before he broke it. "Look are you gonna sit there or are you gonna talk?"

_'Geez what an ass'._

"She really loves him y'know. That Daimaru guy, her fiance." Temari began "But she did always have her suspicions."

_'What the hell is she talking about.'_

"You two were friends right? Temari and you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. It's complicated really. By the way what's your name?"

"Te-Ayumi!" she blurted "I'm Ayumi" she laughed nervously. "But anyways back to the story, I think he had something to do with the ambush that left Temari in a Coma." This caught Shikamaru's attention fully. "You see, I overheard him talking to this two weird men in the Tea house about how they should have killed her..."

"Hmp should have known she had no taste in men." Shikamaru smirked

_'How dare he make this into a joke! My life is on the line!'_

"Whatever back to Daimaru-"

"What more is there to talk about? He's a liar. He does't love her like she thinks he does. He didn't even come to the hospital with us earlier, said he was 'busy'

"WHAT?!" Temari stood up livid "He didn't go to the hospital? FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Calm down woman it's not like it's your business." Shikamaru yawned "Now if you're done i could use a nap."

"Yea I have to go anyways. I'm gonna go kick his ass, for Temari." With that she stormed out of the suite room.

_'That Ayumi chick is pretty interesting. She reminded me a lot of Temari'_

oOo

Temari made her way over to Daimaru's apartment. She stood outside his door hesitating to knock. She didn't know how to face him, or even what to say. She knocked and he instantly opened the door, obviously hoping for someone else. As soon as he opened the door she pointed a Kunai directly to his neck.

"If you move or say anything I'll have your fucking head! Understand?" Temari said

"Heh! Bitch, that'll be your best bet because as soon as you lower that knife I'm gonna fucking kill you." Daimaru said

"Big talk, for a little pussy! You think everyone's scared of you because of your size right? But no one is scared of you! If it weren't for Temari falling in love with your punk ass, no one would even know who the fuck you were. Now sit down,I have questions for you." She said closing the apartment door still holding the Kunai to his neck.

"Well ask the damn questions I don't have all day."

"Question number one, do you know who I am?" she questioned

"No fucking clue, that's why I'm so confused right now." he truthfully answered

"I'm Ayumi, a really good friend of Temari's. Alot closer than you think."

"Never heard of ya toots, might not be as close as you think." he laughed

"Oh yea? She told me everything about you." Temari began "And I do mean everything, the birthmark on your ass, your tiny dick, and the fact that you fuck like a fucking virgin. Not so macho in the sack huh?" She smirked

"Did she mention how she likes cum shots to the face, that dirty slut!" he yelled

"She might have mentioned it once or twice. Who knows. Now back to business. Question number two, why did you try to have your own damn fiance murdered you prick?"

"How'd you know about that?" he asked "Oh yeah, your the bitch who was crying her eyes out at the Tea house! You must have overheard our little conversation. Well since you know the truth I won't deny it. So why exactly were you crying? You felt Temari's pain?" He bust out laughing Temari pressed the kunai against his neck harder to the point were it drew blood.

"Laugh it up, because soon enough you'll be crying too. Because I'm going to tell Gaara, and he'll be fucking livid. Then Gaara's going to Tell Kankuro and I don't even wanna know what kind of torture they'll put you through. But whatever it's gonna be I'm sure you're gonna wish you were dead. And you never answered my fucking question!"

"I just wanted her dead okay! I only used her to get close to the Kazekage. The closer I am to him...the sooner I can take his throne!" Daimaru exclaimed

Temari was at lost for words. She had been used. By a man. She never would have known she could be played so easily by someone. All because she thought she was in love.

"What do you plan on doing to The Kazekage?"

"Well since you know my plan, I'm going to kill him. Right after I kill you!" he said as he managed to twist her arm causing her to drop her kunai.

* * *

A/N

No flames

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Well since you know my plan, I'm going to kill him. Right after I kill you!" he said as he managed to twist her arm causing her to drop her kunai. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the ground. "You know" he started "This might sound weird but I'm stragely aroused by this. Maybe I should have my way with you..." he began to unbutton his pants as Temari squirmed underneath him

"No! Stop!" Temari screamed

"Too late" He said as he ripped her shirt opened. Looking at her breast he spoke again "These are nice, might even be better than Temari's." he said roughly rubbing her breast.

"Get the fuck off of me you PIG!" Temari screamed. "Don't you even love her? Temari...don't you love her?"

He continued feeling on the body that didn't belong to her, she felt bad because Ayumi was going to be in a deal of pain.

"Nah, never really loved her. It's unfortunate that she had to be so in love with me. It makes wanting to kill her a bit more difficult." He answered as he began kissing her neck and lifting up the small skirt forcing his hands to her sensitive areas.

"Please! Please! I'm begging you! Stop Please!" Temari cried. If it had been her body she wouldn't have begged him to stop, she had too much pride but this was Ayumi's body and from the feels of it, this girl was a virgin. "I promise I won't tell Gaara. I won't tell him your plans. I won't tell." He stopped when she said this and loosened his grip.

He looked at her and smiled "You got a deal. If you go back on your word, I'll kill you. Now get out of my house."

oOo

Temari ran as fast as she could to Shikamaru's suite and knocked.

"Troublesome." He said getting up "What!"

"I-It's me again."

"Woman what do you want?!" he opened the door revealing Ayumi (Temari). As soon as he opened the door she ran to him and buried her face in his chest crying. "You have to help me Shikamaru! I can't tell you the details but please help me! I don't know who else to ask!"

"H-how do you know my name?" Shikamaru asked as he moved her off of him.

"Oh" She forgot he didn't mention his name when they met earlier. "Well, Temari talks about you a lot. She told me a lot about you." She said as she slightly blushed.

"Bad things, I assume." he said lazily

"No! Good things actually, about um...how you're a really good friend. And uh, how she trusts you and stuff. She also told me that she enjoyed your company."

"Heh who knew that troublesome woman was capable of complimenting what do you need help with?" Shikamaru asked

"It's kind of hard to explain." she told him "How many of Temari's friends truly love her?" She asked

"Um...what?" He asked confused

"Like truly, love her."

"Well, all the girls seem pretty loyal. They've all been crying since we've heard the news..." Shikamaru looked down.

"So, what about you? Do you love Temari?" she blushed at the question she asked "I mean as a friend of course. Did you cry when you found out?"

"Of course I love her. She's troublesome but she was my friend." he answered

"But did you cry?"

"...No. I don't cry." he lied

She laughed so hard knowing that anyone else would have actually believed that he didn't cry. But a few years ago she witnessed it for herself. "Yeah right! You do cry idiot I saw you a few years ag-" There was the burning of the necklace again. She almost revealed who she was and breaking the necklace this quickly would only mean her 49 days as well as her life ended immediately. "I-I mean she told me about it." she lied.

"Oh..." _'There's something off about this girl.'_

"Well I have to go now." Temari ran across Suna until she reached Ayumi's place. She let herself in and laid on the bed and just as Kai said her soul unemerged from Ayumi's body. 'Weird'.

oOo

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Come Right in Lord Kazekage, Kankuro." The nurse said. As promised they were able to visit Temari. They arrived bright and early before everyone else.

"Temari, I'll find whoever did this and I'll make sure he suffers as badly as you are." Kankuro said as he held back tears.

"No" Gaara interrupted. "We'll find whoever did this to you and make them suffer ten times as bad. You have my word Temari." Gaara said with anger in his eyes. "Kankuro let's go." A single tear ran down his face.

oOo

**ELSEWHERE**

Temari took out the phone Kai gave her and pressed the talk button. Since the phone only existed in the spirit world, you could only call one person. Your Guardian. Thank God she didn't need to know any numbers.

"What?" Kai's voice over the phone asked

"Well Good Morning to you too!"

"Yea,Yea"

"I need a favor." she paused "I wanna go to my hospital room in spirit form, y'know to see who cries for me and all."

"Ok" he said as he appeared in the room with Temari. He snapped his fingers and they were in here hospital room. She saw Gaara and Kankuro leaving the room. She looked at her necklace to see if anything changed. It had to change right? They're her brothers of course they cried, but when she examined the necklace nothing looked different. "They didn't cry..."

"Man I thought you would have caught on by now." Kai said holding his forehead from frustration. "They cried alright. Very slightly, but they cried."

"So...then that means t-that...they didn't really love me?" She fell to her knees and began to cry "Fuck! I was counting on them! If my own damn brothers don't love me then who the hell does?!" Temari yelled in Kai's direction hoping for an answer.

"I thought you were smart." Kai said as he shook his head. "They do love you. But think about it, how easy and unfair would it be if the tears of your family counted?" He started "Some people have more than five people in their family. Collecting five tears would be too easy if the tears of family members counted."

"Well, yea. I guess that makes sense." Temari said whipping her tears away. _'For a second there I thought they didn't love me'_ Temari's thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room. It was Daimaru. "No, he's going to try to kill me!" Temari yelled "Stop him!"

"What do you think I can do?" Kai asked

"I don't know! Just stop him!"

Daimaru began to speak. "Temari, I'm sorry you had to be the elder sister to the Kazekage, and I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time." A smirk slowly appeared on his face. "But, I'm afraid you're gonna have to die." he said as tried to pull the plug. "Y'know you were always such a bitch, I hope you rot in hell." he said as he almost pulled the plug until the knob on the door turned. Daimaru quickly turned around but he had already been spotted.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Shikamaru asked angrily. Daimaru needed an excuse.

"I-I love her man, I can't have her sitting here suffering." Daimaru lied as he cried some fake tears.

"FUCKING LIAR!" Temari yelled. Although she knew no one in the room other than Kai could hear her.

"So you were gonna pull the fucking plug?" Temari had never seen Shikamaru so mad before. "That's your fiancee man, have some faith! It's only been one day!" he said as he grabbed Daimaru by his collar. Daimaru removed Shikamaru's hands from his collar. "Exactly.** MY** fiance, not yours, or anybody else. I'm responsible for her now. And I want to pull the plug to free her of this suffering."

"Bullshit! She has two brothers. Don't you think they might wanna discuss this first?" Shikamaru said.

Daimaru ignored him and left the room but not before giving Shikamaru a warning. "If you ever grab me again, I'll fucking kill you, you leaf scum." And with that he left the room.

Shikamaru stood there and watched Temari's seemingly lifeless body. "Damn Troublesome Temari, you sure know how to pick em. What the hell were you thinking? He's even worse than you're last boyfriend." he said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I don't think he's gonna cry, we can leave now this is so depresing." Temari said sadly.

"Just hear what he has to say." Kai suggested

"No point let's leave" She said as Kai snapped his fingers and they appeared in Ayumi's room.

oOo

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

"You know, this could have all been avoided, you troublesome woman." He said as he balled his fist. "If would have just chose me." he said as he began shaking slightly. "You are the most troublesome damn woman in my life and look at you now, can you even hear me? I love you woman." If only Temari had stayed a bit longer.

Shikamaru turned and left the room.

oOo

"Kai, I think I wanna quit." Temari said as she leaned against the wall.

"What? It's been one day just wait it out." He said

"I don't think I can, What if I don't get the tears in the 48 days I have left?" She asked "I don't want my brothers to wait that long just for me to die anyway. I quit, just let me die."

"Give it two weeks before giving up. You might regret this decision."

Temari let out a huge sigh. "Ok Just two weeks, then I quit."

oOo

Two Weeks passed and nothing changed. No tears in the necklace. Not even one. Fourteen days passed and not one person had cried for her. How unfortunate. This made Temari want to quit even more, what's the point if not one person you knew truly loved you. Temari pulled out her phone and called Kai, when he answered all she said was "Two weeks." and hung up before he appeared in front of her.

"You still have 34 days,but if this is your choice let's g-" Kai examined her necklace "Heh would you look at that, Looks like someone does care about you after all." He said as they both witnessed a single tear appear in the necklace. Temari's face brighten up. "Is that enough to motivate you to continue with this little adventure?"

Temari smiled "More than enough" she said as she merged into Ayumi's body. "Gotta get going."

_'I wonder who cried for me? It had to be Tenten.'_

oOo

**GAARA'S OFFICE**

"I still think we should prepare for the wedding." Daimaru said pretending to care. "These Konoha nin are missing two months worth of missions to be here. They should at least have something to do."

"I agree!" Ino said and Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't. Why get your hopes up, there's no guarantee that she'll wake up in time. The wedding is in a week right? Two weeks have passed since she's been in a coma." Shikamaru lazily explained "Think, And besides..." He looked at Daimaru "Why are you pretending you even care?"

"She's my wife! Why wouldn't I care?" Man if this guy wasn't a ninja, he could be an actor. No doubt.

"She's not your wife. She's your fiance."

"Shikamaru this is no time to be jealous!" Ino yelled "Temari loves him!"

"But he doesn't love her!" Shikamaru defended "Isn't that right Daimaru? Isn't that why you tried to pull the plug two weeks ago without discussing it with Gaara and Kankuro?" Everyone in the room was in disbelief.

"You did WHAT?" Kankuro yelled

Daimaru just laughed "You really believe this pathetic leaf nin?"

"Why the hell would he lie about something like that!?" Kankuro yelled "Man you better have a damn good reason for this or I'll kill you."

"Don't threaten me. I am your elder by three years boy." Daimaru said "If I wanted Temari dead, she'd be dead. No doubt about it." Daimaru left everyone dumbfounded

"What exactly does that mean?" Gaara asked

"Exactly what it sounds like 'Lord Kazekage' " he bowed and left.

"Nara" Gaara began "Is it true?" Shikamaru nodded. "Lying would be to troublesome for you, so it must be true. You have my trust. "

"Why would Daimaru pull the plug?" Neji questioned

"He says he loves her to much to watch her suffer" Shikamaru aswered.

"That makes sense" Naruto said and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Idiots. It makes no sense." Shikamaru said as everyone in the room looked at him. "Don't you find it funny that someone like _him_, would be so sentimental? He's too stubborn to give in so easily. The day he tried to pull the plug, Temari had only been in a coma for less than 24 hours. He's up to no good."

"Hm...when you put it like that, it does seem a bit sketchy." Tenten said

"Whatever it is I'll figure it out." Gaara said "Dismissed." Everyone left.

oOo

"Kankuro! A voice from behind him called as he was walking home. _Daimaru?_

"What" he asked without turning to face him.

"You're suspicious of me aren't you?" Daimaru asked. Kankuro answered still not turning around."Damn right, I am."

Daimaru snickered "Smart kid, you should be. I did this to Temari, not that you'll ever live to tell anyone about it!" Before Kankuro could turn around Daimaru's blade was lunged directly into his spine. "A family full of weak idiots, such as you and your family... Is not fit to be claimed as Royalty."

"Gaara will kill you..." he panted unable to move

"Now die!" Daimaru said as he slit his throat. Kankuro's body was found three hours later by one of the family maids.

oOo

"LORD KAZEKAGE!" Baki yelled as he burst threw the door without knocking.

"Baki learn to kno-"

"No time! Lord Kankuro...Is-he's." He began as he looked down holding back his anger. "He was killed."

Gaara dropped his pen in disbelief and looked directly at Baki as a tear escaped his eyes. This couldn't be real. First Temari, now Kankuro. If this was some kind of punishment for his past behavior, Karma was too cruel. Gaara stood as he faced the window. "Find who did this and have them delivered to me immediately. I'll bring the greatest pain ever known upon whoever did this."

"Yes Sir!"

oOo

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"I have 31 days left." Temari said aloud as she merged with Ayumi's body and headed to Shikamaru's. When she arrived there he was leaving. "Hey! Shikamaru over here!" she happily waved

"Hi" he said looking down.

"Why the long face and why do you have on all black." She asked "Geez who died?!" She joked

"You know your friend Temari had brothers right?" She nodded "Kankuro..."

"What about him?" She asked worried

"He was killed."

She fell to the ground and clutched the sand underneath her. Tears began to fall uncontrollably. "No, it has to be a mistake. He didn't have any missions yesterday!" she screamed "It's not true!" she cried "No, it can't be true!" she cried hysterically "WHO?! WHY? Who would do this to him?"

"We don't know. But I'm already late I should get going."

"Let me go with you! I have to go." he nodded

oOo

Looking at her baby brother's closed casket hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain was unbearable.

_'Kankuro, I'm so sorry' _

They headed to the burial grounds in utter silence.

oOo

If she didn't get four more tears, Gaara would be all alone, but she felt guilty. It was her responsibility to take care of her little brothers, and she let Kankuro be killed. She deserved to die.

oOo

4 weeks passed by as Temari sat there waiting for her days to run out. She only had three days left. During those four weeks she gained three more tears. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. She followed them to the hospital one day and saw them weeping over her unconscious body, saying how sorry they were about Kankuro's death. Also about how they missed her and wished she would regain consciousness. She gained three tears that day. Anyone else would have been glad to have gained the tears, but Temari just wanted to get it all over with. "Only three days." she said aloud

"Yea," Kai said as he appeared next to her. "I'm going to miss you to be honest." She smiled weakly at him.

"I'll miss you two. It's been so long. In a way this adventure was fun, I've learned so much." She said softly.

"Yea, so what about loverboy?" Kai asked

"Daimaru?" She asked turning her head to look at him. He nodded. "I still think he's the one who killed Kankuro, it's not hard to believe. Look at what he's done to me."

"Hmp, what are you going to do?"

"He thinks I'm in a coma, which I am. He has no clue I know as much as I do." She began "So when he least expects it...I'll chop off his fucking limbs one by one and watch him bleed out. Then I'll kill his family. He fucked with the wrong girl. I'm going to make sure he feels everything I had to feel." she said seriously

"He deserves it. I'll be watching from above. Heh" he snickered and she smiled

"I wish we could have been friends in the physical world." Temari said

"When this is all over, you lose your memories of 49 days." He told her. "I know, you mentioned it a while back I think." Temari said.

"I enjoyed my time with you Temari, you're pretty funny. I wish we could have been friends in the physical world as well." Kai explained

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Temari, you gotta hurry and wake up, Kankuro was killed four weeks ago! Isn't that enough to wake you up!" Shikamaru said

"Now who's lazy woman! Get up. I can't imagine losing you. Not like this. You have to hurry and wake up."

Shikamaru begged as he began shaking. "This is troublesome, you don't even know how much I love you woman." Tears began to fall down his face. "If you were awake you'd tease me about being a crybaby. I miss that. Temari, please wake up." He grabbed her hand and slightly squeezed it.

oOo

"What? Another Tear?" Temari asked confused. "But who?"

"Doesn't matter. Congratulations Temari. You've successfully completed your 49 days. Now you'll lose all memory of this,you won't even remember you're own brother's death, nor will you remember Daimaru's evil plans...Farewell and good luck...my friend." Kai said as he gave her a farewell hug.

oOo

As Shikamaru held her cold hands he felt her jerk slightly. She shot upright suddenly, which honestly scared the shit out of him.

"T-Temari!"

"Crybaby, you were crying weren't you?" He turned his face in embarrassment "Troublesome."

"How long was I out for?"

"About a month and a half."

"Damn that long? Where's Gaara, and Kankuro?" Shikamaru looked away from her

"Hey, what? Did something happen?" She asked

"Gaara is in the office and Kankuro is..." He couldn't meet her eyes

"Kankuro is what Nara? Spill."

"Kankuro is...he was killed." Her eyes widened and her heart rate increased ten fold.

"That's not funny Nara! Where's my brother?!" Shikamaru walked to her and looked her dead in the eyes to let her know that he was serious. "No" She cried "NO!" she screamed as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please, Tell me you're lying Nara!" she was hysterical all over again.

"Temari, Daimaru fled the village. Gaara has reason to believe he was behind all of this. The ambush that put you in a coma and Kankuro's death. I'm sorry."

"W-what? Daimaru? He wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Temari." he said still holding onto her. "I should inform Gaara that you're awake."

"No, please don't go. Just stay here with me." She begged "The nurses can inform him. Just hold me." He hugged her once again and she cried on his shoulder. They stayed like that until she fell asleep and he left.

When Temari woke up, she saw someone she shouldn't have recognized. Kai.

"KAI! Hey! Why do I see you? Only dead people can see you." His facial expression saddened.

"Wait, don't tell me..." His expression saddened even more.

"I'm sorry Temari..your destined death day is five days from now."

* * *

A/N

Review pleaseeee! :D

No flames


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" she cried "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head in response "I'm sorry."

"After everything! Why!? And why is it that I only remember a few details about 49days?"

"I can make it so that you forget everything, and five days from now will be the first time we meet." he explained "Or I can give you full memory of what happened, in other words...you'll remember every little thing about 49days."

"I want to remember." she said

Kai snapped his fingers and just like that all of her memories came flowing back. Everything.

"I-I remember."

"Go ahead." Kai said "Scream, yell, get mad. It's ok to be pissed.

"Get mad at who!?" she yelled. "Who is there to be mad at? This is too cruel! What about Gaara? I'm all he has left!"

He place a comforting hand on her back. "Look on the bright side, you'll be able to meet your little brother there."

"I know." she said sadly "At first I wanted this, but after completing 49 days, it just doesn't seem fair."

"I gotta go, live your five days the best you can." Kai said before disappearing.

At knock on the door interrupted Temari's 'alone time'.

"Come In." She said wiping her tears.

"Temari!" Tenten said happily as she ran over to her friend. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"Yeah! don't you ever scare us like that again!" Ino yelled

"I'm glad you're ok Temari." Hinata said shyly.

"Welcome back Tem." Sakura added.

"Thanks guys." Temari replied. "Naruto, Kiba, Neji. Nice to see you all again."

"Temari.." she heard Gaara said quietly "Thank you for waking up." he said as he walked over to her and gave her a loving hug.

"Gaara." she began to cry again remembering what Kai told her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

"I-I'm just happy." she lied. "I love you Gaara. More than you know! Never ever forget that ok kid?" he smiled

**oOo**

**5 days later **

**_8:00 a.m_**

Temari made her way over to the inn that the Leaf nin were staying. She knocked on the door and Ino opened.

"Ino." she began "I'm glad I met you" she said hugging Ino. "And Sakura! You too." she said pulling Sakura to join the hug. "Hinata, you're a beautiful and wonderful girl. Have a bit more confidence!" Temari said "And Tenten, tell Neji how much you love him already!" She teased "I love you all!" she added "You girls know that right?" They all nodded

"We love you too Tem!" They shouted "Let's go out later." Ino suggested.

"I'd love to, but I have to go see Shikamaru." They all looked shocked. "I knew it!" Ino shouted

"Then I have to head back to the hospital, Kazekage's orders." Temari walked away. "Bye Ladies!" Temari said slightly chuckling.

**oOo**

_**8:30**_

When Shikamaru opened the door, he was surprised to see Temari standing there.

"Can I come in?" he nodded and opened the door. "Can we talk?"

"What's up?" he asked

"If I were to leave this earth...how would you feel?" Temari asked nervously.

"What does that mean Temari?" his eyebrow slightly raised "That's not something I want to think about. You survived a severe coma. You'll be fine. Don't worry so much woman."

"It was nice having you around y'know." she admitted "I really did enjoy your company."

"Why are you using past tense...like you won't see me again or something?" he asked "What's wrong you can tell me."

"Just for today, can you pretend you love me?" She asked avoiding eye contact. "Can you be my boyfriend for today?" she asked as she began tearing up

"...Temari" Shikamaru was highly confused. He noticed she began to cry and he moved closer to her to wipe away her tears. "Yea...but I need you to do something for me as well." he said wiping her tears.

"What is is?" she asked sniffing.

"I'll be your boyfriend today." He said "If you agree to be my girlfriend tomorrow." Instead of a verbal response, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. When they broke the kiss Shikamaru rested his forehead on hers. "I don't have to pretend to love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I love you too." She said looking into his eyes.

**oOo**

_**9:00**_

"Lord Kazekage, Lady Temari is here to see you." Baki said

"Let her in." Baki opened the door and allowed Temari in and left the two siblings to themselves.

"I'm sorry Gaara."

"For what?" he asked not looking up from his paperwork

"For being out for so long, for not being there when you need me." She apologized. "For almost marrying someone who ruined our lives. For everything."

"..."

"..."

"Gaara.." he held his hand up to silence her

"Don't be foolish Temari, I'm glad you're awake." Gaara said finally looking up from his paperwork. "Promise me one thing." he said staring directly into her eyes.

"Anything." she replied "What is it Gaara?"

"Promise you won't leave me like Kankuro did." as soon as he said that Temari didn't know what to say.

"..."

"Temari? Aren't you going to promise?" He asked sadly.

"I-I can't promise you that Gaara..." she said truthfully. Lying to him would only hurt him more. "Gaara, what would you do without me?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I'd kill myself." he answered looking downward at his paperwork.

"You'd do no such thing! You hear me!" Temari yelled "You're going to live until you're old! You're going to get married and have children!" she continued "Now promise me damnit!"

"I promise?" he said sounding more like a question. "Nice seeing you healthy again, but I'm a very busy person. You should head back to the hospital." she nodded.

"Remember you little jerk, you promised me." She smiled "I love you okay?" She flashed a huge grin "I was glad to be your sister." and was gone.

**oOo**

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

_**10:15**_

Baki decided to escort her back to her hospital room.

"Baki sensei!" she said happily "I was happy to be your student. You're like a father to me." she confessed "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For wh-" he stopped in mid sentence as Temari clutched her stomach in excruciating pain. She fell to the ground. Lifeless. "Temari...TEMARI! NURSE! SOMEONE HURRY!" He yelled.

**oOo**

_**10:30**_

Everyone was in Temari's hospital room as the doctor explained the situation. "When she was ambushed, It caused damage to the aorta...causing sudden death."

Gaara turned around and left the room.

"It's like she knew, she sounded as if she was saying her last goodbyes when she talked to us this morning." Tenten said sadly

"Yea.." Sakura replied.

"Damn you Temari." Ino said as she cried

"T-Temari-san" Hinata cried.

When everyone left the room Shikamaru remained there.

"Is this why you only needed me to love you for one day?" Shikamaru asked "Troublesome woman." he said as he began to cry silently.

**oOo**

_**10:45**_

Temari was in her spirit form watching everyone's reactions.

"Kai, let's go now." she said "But first, I want to know something."

"Yea?"

"Who gave me the last tear?" she asked curiously.

He smirked "Shikamaru." he answered "That man loves you more than you know."

She smiled

Kai reached out his hand and Temari gave him a firm farewell handshake.

"Find your baby brother up there. I wouldn't want you to be lonely kid." he said as they shook hands.

"I will." she said sadly "Thank you for everything Kai." she smiled weakly

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

_**FIN!**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I SUGGEST WATCHING THE DRAMA**_

_**IT'S DAEBAK! THANKS FOR EVERYONE**_

_**WHO READ AND APPRECIATED THIS SHORT**_

_**FIC. THANK YOU SO MUCH. REVIEW KIDS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

So here's the thing, there has been a few people who weren't so fond of the ending, therefore...I will be

updating an alternate ending. Look out for it. It'll be coming very soon.

P.S Sorry for the disappointing ending.


End file.
